


What you're here for

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles You Slut, Erik You Slut, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathy is Fun For Sexual Activities!, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Charles Xavier, Top Emma Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Erik felt like he shouldn't be enjoying the situation half as much as he was, and yet he could feel his body reacting to the pleasure coursing through it, electrifying and addictive.
Relationships: Emma Frost & Charles Xavier, Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	What you're here for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> All I have to say is that I'll never be sorry for this and it's my first time writing a threesome, but I hope the prompter enjoys it either way! It was made with love and many, _many,_ horny thoughts. ❤️
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Emma and Charles as disgustingly rich beautiful young things who seduce the innocent and unwary and then fuck them before moving on to their next conquest.
> 
> Other can be anyone - Erik or Logan or Jean or Raven or even just an unnamed character.

Erik felt like he shouldn't be enjoying the situation half as much as he was, and yet he could feel his body reacting to the pleasure coursing through it, electrifying and addictive.

His jaw was aching, tongue numb, the only taste in his mouth now being  _ Emma,  _ who held his head tightly against her cunt as he licked her folds, lapping over and over again at the slick until his lips closed around her clit, sucking and licking. She was silent, small puffs of air leaving her lips and nose but nothing more than that. The only reason he knew she was enjoying herself was for the fact that she kept praising him, kept pressing his face more and more against her, and each praise made Erik's body shudder.

He was sure his mouth on Emma would be already enough to get himself on the edge, but everything felt even more intense as Charles was behind him, fucking into him in a torturously slow pace, his position perfect enough to brush against his prostate every once in a while. His hands were grabbing Erik's hips tightly, enough force in his fingertips that Erik was almost sure there would be marks left for him to remember that night for a while.

"It'll be a one time thing, sugar." Emma had said hours before when they met, in the lounge of her penthouse, her eyes icy blue as she looked at him. "We don't do seconds."

Charles had been there too, to the side, drinking what looked like whiskey from a glass and looking at Erik with clear interest. He had been the one who caught Erik's eye at first on the bar where they met, the combination of his tight black trousers against his arse and thighs and the black vest against his torso with the white shirt under it unbuttoned on the top three buttons, letting his neck and collarbones visible, made Erik immediately wonder if he had any chance with that man. When he saw him arm and arm with Emma, Erik had thought that maybe he had no chance at all, that he was there with his girlfriend, until both of them looked at him and Erik felt a shiver run down his spine.

Erik had agreed with the conditions, with the fact that it would be a one night stand and he would never look at their faces again, and soon he was there on the bed, head between Emma's legs and his hips up in the air, presenting for Charles and letting Charles fuck him.

It was exhilarating, thrilling, something he hadn't done before but that he found out to be more than enjoyable — he had been with men and women before, but never both at the same time, or two people at the same time for that matter. He could feel himself heavy between his legs, his cock leaking copiously on the white bedsheets under him. Even with the ache on his jaw and the fact that he hadn't been touched yet, Erik felt like he could stay in that moment forever, with the cloud of pleasure on his mind.

Above him, Emma chuckled, the noise breaking into a small moan as Erik moved his tongue just right. 

"He's enjoying himself." she said, her voice sounding like a purr as she talked.

"I can hear it." Charles' voice, in return, seemed strained as he gave Erik a harder thrust than before, making Erik whine for a moment. "Aren't you a lovely one, darling? Almost makes me want to keep you…"

"You and your need for a pet, Charles…" Emma's fingers tightened on Erik's hair just as Charles brushed against his prostate once more, sending shocks all over his body. "But I have to say, I wouldn't be opposed to this one."

Erik tried his best not to think about what they were saying, of becoming their  _ pet, _ and how much that turned him on. He was too high on his pleasure to think straight, which wasn't ideal with two telepaths in the room.

_ «Your fingers, sugar.» _ Emma sent over, making Erik shiver a bit.  _ «Use them.» _

He didn't take long to obey, moving one of his hands and pushing two fingers inside her, hearing her groan in pleasure as his mouth and fingers worked on her, and Erik had problems in holding back his own noises as he felt Charles going faster, harder, the sounds of flesh against flesh slowly filling the room as Charles moved.

_ «You feel good, darling.» _ it was Charles' voice in his mind now, smoother than Emma's had been, making a small whine escape Erik's lips again.  _ «So tight around my cock… Lovely, just lovely… Do you like it, Erik? What we're doing?» _

Erik couldn't answer verbally, his thoughts too bundled for him to project an answer, and so soon he was nodding as much as he could, making an agreeing sound. He could feel the smugness coming from both of them, two spoiled children who loved getting what they wanted.

"Now, that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Charles pulled out after those words, leaving only the head of his prick inside. Erik tried to push back, but Charles' hands were strong, holding him still where he was and marking him with more fingerprints as he did so. "Is that what you think of us, Erik?"

Erik groaned loudly as Emma's hand pulled on his head, taking his face away from her cunt roughly, only his fingers still in place but not moving. They wanted an answer, and the pulsing of his own cock between his legs made it easy to know which one Erik would give.

"No." his voice was rough from disuse, but he relished on the small mercy on his jaw there, even if his hair was still being pulled and it burned his scalp. "I'm sorry. Please don't stop."

"What a good boy." Emma said, a grin on her lips as she saw the full-body shudder that crossed Erik's whole body at those words.

He only had time to grunt before his head was being lowered again, his tongue on Emma's folds once more right before he completely lost the air of his lungs with the hard thrust from Charles, completely sheathing himself inside of Erik before starting a punishing pace. He started pumping his fingers in and out Emma in the pace of Charles' thrusts, noticing goosebumps rising on her skin as she started to throw her head back, hips moving against Erik's fingers and tongue, seeking her pleasure.

It was hard to concentrate on her as Charles lowered himself on him, his mouth on the space between Erik's shoulder blades as he kept the hard thrusts — he could feel Charles' smirk against his back now, his hot breath hitting Erik's sweaty skin —, but he kept his hand and tongue working, wanting to finish her off quickly so his mouth could take a break.

"Come on, Erik." Charles' voice sounded against his skin, each word a purr. "Be a good boy. Make her come."

Erik hummed against her, and it only took a crook of his fingers on the right place and a well-placed lick for him to feel her walls tightening around his fingers, her long fingernails scratching against his scalp as she held him there, gasping and feeling her own body spasm with the orgasm. The wave that hit Erik was almost too much for him, almost made him cum on the spot, but somehow he didn't. 

When she relaxed, her body going limp against the headboard of the bed and hand letting go of Erik's head, he felt Charles pull out of him and manhandle him into laying on his back, allowing him to finally look at Charles again. He looked completely lost to lust there, pupils blown wide and a flush spreading from his face to his chest as he grabbed a pillow and made Erik put it under his lower back.

"Oh, you cunt." Erik heard Emma say, her voice weak and only a bit annoyed, almost not meaning her words. "This one was mine to finish." 

"I'll make it up to you, love, don't worry." Charles grinned at her, seeing her rolling her eyes and getting comfortable on the bed to watch Charles and Erik, her eyes interested in them. "But I quite like him…"

"You said the same thing about the last one."

Erik felt like a toy there, being passed around from Emma to Charles to play with, but he couldn't find it in himself to care when Charles raised his legs and pushed back inside with one fluid motion, his red mouth forming a perfect  _ O _ shape before he started pounding Erik harder than before. The new position seemed to make it even better and Erik was torn between watching Charles and throwing his head back in pleasure, his hands grabbing the sheets underneath himself as he felt the pleasure building up in his lower stomach, slowly, his cock still untouched.

Erik felt Charles' cock brushing against his prostate mercilessly, stimulating him with each thrust as the pleasure kept building and building until he was sure he would reach his peak, but it never came, pleasure and agony mixing together as Erik's noises became louder and louder, Charles' hips still going relentlessly as the telepath grunted and kept Erik's legs up, letting his thighs fall apart a bit and spreading him a little more.

Erik clawed at the bedsheets, a few tears falling from his eyes as he felt like he would burst without his release, knowing that either Charles or Emma had something to do with it. He wasn't able to hold back the scream he gave when Emma's hand reached for his hard prick, stroking him in time with Charles' thrusts, her lips brushing against his ear before she whispered a command.

_ "Come." _

Erik was only able to see white for a moment, all his senses overwhelmed by the orgasm that hit him, more intense than any other he had ever experienced, and he was sure he blacked out for a few seconds before coming back to himself, his breathing heavy and his body floating on the white bedsheets and soft mattress, a delicious ache on his body — at least for the time being — and the feeling of something warm dripping from his hole.

He only noticed then that Charles was laid down on his stomach by his side, his back rising and falling heavily as he tried to catch his own breath, one blue eye still visible through the hair that had fallen over his face, watching Erik with clear heat behind them. He turned his head, seeing Emma there, more collected and watching him with a smirk as she laid on her side. One of her hands moved to touch Erik's chest, long nails tracing lines through his skin as he only watched, too tired to do anything else. 

"What do you think of a round two later, Charles?" she said, eyes still focused on Erik as he felt a shiver run through his body at the thought of being fucked —  _ used _ — like he had again. "But this time you keep our agreement and I get to be the last to come? You're being pretty selfish these past few times..."

"I'd be more than glad, darling." Charles' voice was tired, but soon he was resting his head over his arms as he kept lying on his stomach, eyes focused on Erik. "Sounds fair."

Emma's lips went to Erik's ear again at that, her hand pressed flat against his chest now as Erik waited for what was to come.

"Rest for now. When we're ready we'll wake you up, sugar." Erik's eyes suddenly felt heavier than they already were, his mind slowly lulling him to sleep at the sound of Emma's sultry voice. "You're a good boy, I'm sure you'll keep it up."

Erik fell asleep with the feeling of Emma's hand on his chest and Charles' fingers slowly brushing hair out of his forehead, and with the promise that the night wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
